Master Steve
Offical Description Master Steve was born as Steve Striker and was born on the planet Corellia 46 years before the Battle Of Yavin. He was known as a fierce duelist and his flawless tactics in battle. He fought in the Clone Wars and was one of the few Jedi that survived Order 66. He would live to be 106 years old and he died 2 weeks after the 60th anniversary of The Battle Of Yavin. Origin Master Steve was born to the wealthy Striker family on the planet Corellia. He was the heir to his father's vast ship building empire. However, at 2 months of age, he was discoverd to have force potential since his ancestor, Lord Tahno Striker who was a warlord during the Old Republic, was also force sensitive. His parents quickly contatced the Jedi Order to check him out. Soon, Jedi Master Halo Awsomeness, arrived to check him out and he quickly discovered that he had a force potential of 16,000. Halo stated that he must be taken to the Jedi Temple for training. Steve's parents couldn't bare to see their son go away so young so they set up arrangements so they could see him every day. Jedi Training Steve was put into a training group at the age of 6. He quickly passed all the steps and became a Padawan at 10 years old. He was assigned to Halo Awsomeness, the very Jedi that found him. He taught Master Steve many things such as Force Repulse, Force Teleport and mastery over all 4 elements. He also taught him the ways of the dark side but was taught to use it only in defense. Master Steve was able to project force lightning, use bloodbending and opening portals to other galaxies and other dimensions. He would later discover how to permanently take away someone's force powers away and to drain the life force out of someone. The Arrival of The Chosen One When Steve was 14, a young boy named Anakin Skywalker arrived at the Jedi Temple. The news was spread among the padawans at the Jedi Temple. Steve did the honors of giving Anakin a tour of the Jedi Temple and he became good friends with Anakin that day. Consturcting His Lightsaber About a year later, Steve received permission to finally construct his own lightsaber at the planet Ilum. He constructed a Talz like hilt with a green blade. Battle with Aurra Sing In 30 BBY, Steve and Halo were investigating a murder near The Senate. The man murdered was a Senator from his home planet. Halo spotted a woman jumping into her speeder with a rifle and they went after her on their speeder bikes. After a wild chase, Steve threw his saber at Aurra's speeder bike and she crashed into a building. They went into into the building to find Aurra knocked out. Halo and Steve then brought her to prison. She would escape a few days later. Journey To Zonama Skeot In 29 BBY Steve heard rumors about a mysterious planet that makes the fastest engines in the galaxy. Steve accompanied Obi-Wan and Anakin while Halo was on a mission for the Jedi Council. They went to the planet and Steve managed to buy engines made by the locals which he would later attach it to his starfighter. He managed to leave the planet early before Tarkin's fleet arvived. The Separatist Crisis In 28 BBY, after an alamring move by the Trade Federation at Kashyyyk the Separatist Crisis began. Steve and Halo were sent along with a taskforce of 7 Jedi total thats job was to try to calm the crisis. Steve and the taskforce negotiated with several worlds in an attempt to make them stay with the Republic, however, they were not always successsful. Raid On Mustafar In 26 BBY, Master Yoda contatced the taskforce and asked them to check out unusual Separatist activity on Mustafar. They arrived at Mustafar to find an unusually large Separatist fleet protecting the planet. They bypassed the fleet and landed on the planet where they discoverd a droid factory at the base of a volcano. They snuck into the factroy to find out that the factroy was making massive war machines. However they were spotted by the factroy forwoman, Sev'reance Tann. While Steve and Halo dueled Tann, the others hacked into the main computer and retreived desgins for a battle droid known as "The Ultra Droid", " Commando Droids", and "Magnaguards". However the jedi were spotted by Destroyers and were quickly cut down except for 1 that escaped with the plans. Meanwhille, Steve and Halo defeated Tann, destroyed the factory, and escaped with the plans. Only 3 Jedi out of the taskforce managed to escape. The Hunt For John Cannon In the aftermath of The Raid On The Mustafar droid factory, Count Dooku required millions of credits to rebuild the factory and make it on other worlds. Hey hired a bounty hunter by the name of " John Cannon". Hey hired him to rob Galatic Banks, Steal Priceless Art, And Assassinate key Repulic senators in the Republic Senate. John caught the attention of Cannon and assigned Steve and Halo to go after him. The tracked him to his asteriod base above Nexus Prime. The Jedi boared the base and after a fierce battle with John and his henchmen, Steve managed to stab John in the back killing him instantly. In the aftermath, Steve was impressed by John's abilities in battle, so he secertly took him to the planet, Kamino and had him cloned so that he could make an army to fight the Seperatist threat. However, Steve soon found out that the Kamino was making another clone army for the exact same reason, so they decided to make both armies for The Republic. The Ghosts Of Darth Maul In 25 BBY, Count Dooku attempted to use a sith holocron to make a shaodw army of Darth Maul. Halo investigated the rumors on The Planet Korriban, A former Sith Empire holding. Halo encotured Dooku in the tomb of Darth Plageuis where he was making ghosts of Darth Maul. Halo attemtped to reason with Dooku but it was useless. Halo and Dooku dueled breifely before he called upon the ghosts of Darth Maul to overwhelm him and subdue him. Steve, who was in The Jedi Temple, sensed that his Master was in trouble and travled to Korriban where he found his Master hanging on the wall as a prsioner. Dooku then ambushed Steve. Although Steve was able to hold off Dooku, the Ghosts of Darth Maul ambushed Steve. Steve mangaed to fall back. He faced the entire ghost army Of Darth Maul and Count Dooku. Dooku offerd a chance for Stece to surrunder, but he refused. However they army adavanced on him pushing him back to the wall. Steve was frighten, knowing the odds was against him. However he came to his senses and bagn battling Count Dooku and his ghosts of Darth Maul. Steve managed to destroy all the ghosts, and subudeud Dooku, with suffering some light saber cuts. He instanly passed the Trials of Skill, Courage and Flesh. He freed his Master and they broke the sith holocron. However Dooku escaped. In the aftermath, Dooku was unable to use his Ghost army for The Separatists and Steve was closer to knighthood. Skirmish Near Vanqor Torwards The End of 25 BBY, Republic spies fround out that The Black Sun was trading with The Separatists in an Asteriod field neat Vanquor. Halo, Steve, and 20 other Jedi travelled to the asteriod field and engaged The Pirates and Droids. In the middle of the battle A Black Sun starfighter managed to shoot Steve's fighter. Steve's fighter crashed on the planet, but he managed to survive and so did his astromech droid R1- T9. while R1 tried to call for help, Steve felt a mysetrious presence in a cave infront of him. Steve went into the cave. When he reached the heart of the cave, he noticed a hooded figure sitting. Steve asked who he was. The figure didn't speak, and he activated his red lightsaber showing that he was a dark jedi. Steve turned on his green lightsaber and began to duel the figure. The duel was fierce, Steve quiclky noticed that he had the exact same tricks that the figure had. After locking blades with the figure, Steve tried to see who it was. He noticed, that it was himself! Steve fell back and seeing this. The figure tried to kill him but Steve doged his attacks until he was kicked to the wall of the cave. The Sith Steve ran torwards him but The Jedi Steve managed to force push him to the oppsite side.The Jedi Steve then used the force to crush the Sith Steve. Then the Jedi Steve pulled off his hood showing that it was him. Steve then sat there for a long time, trieng to figure out what it was. Then his master, Halo, enterd the cave and found Steve. Steve told Halo everything he did and he still didn't understand what exactly he just did. Halo told him that he had faced his dark self and passed The Trail of Spirt and he had only 1 trial left to face. In the aftermath, contacts between The Black Sun and The Separatisits stoped. The Separatists Form In 24 BBY, Count Dooku declared the formation of The Separatist Cause. Steve didn't really do anything notable that year, expect train for his next trail: The Trail Of Insight. Mission To Kuat In 23 BBY, The Separatists organzied a terror cell that operated on Kuat. It's purpose was to persuade the people of Kuat into joining The Separatists through Intimidation. The destroyed the Kuati shipyards. Steve and Halo were assigned to check it out. They founf out that several Kuati workers were carrying out the attacks and they were arrested and transferd to the prision on Kessel. Battle of Antar 4 In 23 BBY On Antar 4, there was a Seperatist Insurgency that managed to throw off the Republic police forces stationed there. Steve, Halo, and a task force of 100 other Jedi were sent to retake the planet. After a bitter struggle, The Republic regained the planet with losing a quarter of there forces. Problems With The Clones In early 22 BBY, Steve checked on how his operation was going. However the cloning process was deffective and caused the 1st 3 clones to go insane and had to be executed. They also could only somehow manage to make 1 clone for its lifetime for the amount of energy required to make it. Steve meet the 4th Clone, codenamed: Ghostfire. He was a bit deffective, but Steve decided that he will do and they sent Ghost for training. 1st Battle Of Geonosis A few months later, there was an assassination attempt on Padme Amadalia. Obi-Wan went to find the assassin while Anakin protected her. Obi-Wan visted Kamino to find the clone army, however he did not manage to find the clone operation Steve had orderd. However Obi-Wan chased the assassin from Kamino to Geonosis and he got captured. However, he managed to send a message warining the Republic about the Separatist activty on Geonosis. Soon Anakin and Padme got captured on Geonosis as well. Mace Windu assembled a taskforce of 200 Jedi including Steve and Halo. However they encouterd a heavy blockade around the planet. Mace Windu lead half his forces to the ground while Adi Gallia dealt with the forces in space. Steve and Halo aided Adi Gallia and attacked the droid forces lead by Cavik Toth. The Jedi starfighters were overpowerd by The Droid ships. However, Steve managed to see a weakness in the Seperatist forces, There was a way to sneak behind Cavik's flagship and hit the engines from behind through the asteriod belt. Adi and Halo supported his descion and began his attack run. He snuck behind Cavik's flagship and launched a torpedo that destroyed the engines. Then Halo, Adi, and other jedi launched torperods at Cavik's bridge that destroyed his ship. While the Jedi persumed that Cavik was dead, Steve knew he was alive and saw his starfighter leave just before his flagship went down. Steve chased Cavik through the asteriod field and had a dogfight with him. Steve then saw a small opening in an asteriod that his starfighter could fith through, but not Cavik's starfighter. Steve dared Cavik to chase him through the asteriod. Steve made through, but Caviks wings came off and he spun out of controll. Steve then shot several lasers from behind killing Cavik Toth instanly. The Sepratist fleet was in disarray. Soon Master Yoda and a Repulic fleet arrived and smashed through the blockade and advanced onto the planet where they rescued Master Windu and his taskforce. Then they attacked the Droid forces deep with in the desert. Steve poilted his starfighter with Halo and Adi, managing to stop several core ships from taking off. Steve also shot missles at the droid artiller untis which made it very easy for the Republic forces to adavnce. Soon the droids retreated. Steve wanted to pursue them but Master Yoda declinded his request. Adi Gallia and Halo Awsomeness then told Master Yoda how he passed The Trail of Insight. Adi Gallia then put a vote to the floor requesting Steve to be promoted to Jedi Knight. The Vote was Anaymous that Steve should become a Jedi Knight and he was knighted by Master Yoda on Geonosis. Halo Awsomeness was then promoted to a Jedi Master. In the aftermath The Clone Wars has begun and was givin his very own special unit. The 3rd Legion also nicknamed The Gundark Legion. Lead By ARC Command Blackout and Gun Good. The Clone Wars Steve contruibed to The Republic war effor in a number of ways. This Steve's stroy during The Clone Wars Training the Clones When Steve met his clone unit, he was greeted by Clone General Gun Good aka Blaster. His troopers were ready to fight against the Separatists but they needed to be trained to follow orders. Steve took them to the Jedi Temple and began. He taught them how to take orders and gave them a special trageting test. All of them passed. Steve was proud of his unit and decided that Gun would be his first lutenet since he could use the Force too. Battle of Atraken In the early days of the Clone Wars, Steve and his legion was assigned to take the capture The Seperatist controlled world of Atraken. When they battled the droids they used checmicla warfare them. Many cloned dided, however Steve was immuine to the checmicals. After 11 months of brutal fighting, they seized the planet and stoped the droids from minning. Battle Of Cartao After capturing Atraken, Steve was tasked to capture another Seperatist planet named Cartao. He also teamed up with his fromer master, Halo againt Tok Ashel. After defeating the blockade they landed on the planet where they destroyed the droid forces and captured Tok. Defeat At Parien II 4 Steve was tasked to defend the world against an incmoming attack lead by a new Separatist General, General Grievous. He teamed up with Sanned, Valin Draco and Tyneir Renz. General Grievous attacked in full force and caught the Republic by surpirse. A Managuard managed to kill Sanned and Valin Draco was injured and perusumed dead. Steve jumped onto Grievous's wheelbike and managed to force him off. He then took controll over the wheel bike and tried to run over Grievous. However, a battle droid armed with a rocket launcher destroyed the wheelbike. Steve jumped off in time and dueld Grievous. After a while the Republic was losing ground and forces and Steve orderd a retreat. They left the planet and the droid amry gained control. Battle Of Duro After the disater at Parien II 4, Grievous launched Operation Durge's lance. His target was the planet Duro. Steve was assinged to help protect the planet. Halo was already there and he and Halo prepared there defense. The Sepratists managed to easily overwhelm The Republic fleet and began landing the droid forces. The Republic forces foguth bravley but after days of fighting they were being pushes back torwards the capital. 1 day, General Greivous lead an army and outflanked the Republic forces and attacked The Capital from behind. Steve and Halo rush torwards the Capital to confront Greivous. The armies meet and fought in an all out battle. At sometime during the battle, Halo and Steve were seperated. The Grevious apperared out of no where and began attacking Halo. Halo fought barvely. But Grevious managed to get the upper hand by relasing 2 more arms. Grievous still could not manage to defeat Halo. A battle droid noticed and shot Halo in the leg. Halo stumbled and Greivous slahsed Halo across the chest. Steve managed to find his master just in time to see him get killed. Steve destroyed the battle droid vicously. Greivous then challenged him to a duel. Steve charged at him and began to fight Grievous. During the the duel Steve was begining to get overpowerd. Steve then cut off Greivou's hand that was holding Halo's lightsaber. He then gained the uperhand untill Grievous called for his managuards. Steve was then surrounded by the droids. He was also with what clone troopers he had left but it wasnt much. Then, Master Kenboi's forces managed to rescue Steve and what troops he had left. Duro was now in the hands of The Sepratists and it was major blow to The Republic. Steve then began to use his master's blue blade with his green blade. Steve mourned Halo and spent lots of time alone. Eventually he got over it. Training An Apprentince Shorlty after the death of his Master at the hands of General Grievous, Steve was assinged a padawan, Jek Shiledbeamer, in order to get Steve's master's death of his mind. Steve actually porved to be an excellent teacher and he managed to train an enitre padawan group including his apprentice. His teaching skills were so legendary, that people began to call him " Master". Steve trained Jek so well that Jek was able to easily pass the trail with little diffculty. Jek was promoted to Jedi Knight and was assinged his own battle group lead by Clone Commander Rulan Stlitbeamer and was tasked to patrol the distant outer rim worlds. One day, Jek and his battle group was on patrol above a unkown planet in the outer rim. A Separatist sabetour sabatoged Jek's flagship and it crashed into the planet's surrface. The battle group then fought a Sepratatist fleet that came out of no wherre. The battle group escaped to Courasant to tell the news of Jek's death. Steve was sad to hear this. Jek's flagship, The Ressliance, still lies on the planet's surface. The planet was to far away for a rescue team to rescue Jek in time. Jek was assumed to be killed in the crash. What was left of Jek's fleet merged with Steve's fleet. Meeting Taylor Featherpaw When Master Steve was in The Jedi Temple, he noticed 3 Jedi under attack by Sith forces. Steve decided to jump into the battle and help defeat the sith. The 3 Jedi that were under attack were named Kane Tanki, Isaiah Carr and Taylor Featherpaw [ Orginally she was Selena123 Starz] Steve became good friends with them that day. Battles With The Sith Of the next few months, Steve battled the Sith with his friends. However, after a Battle At Glitch City, Selena began to turn to the dark side slightly, after several battles, Selena became a sith! And strangely, Isaiah and Kane were ok with that! Steve knew wat must be done. He tried to kill Selenea but Kane and Isaiah defended her. Steve occaisonly captured her and made her his personal slave. However she would escpae many time which would result in long and wild chases until Steve captured her and taught her a lesson about escaping. However she would constanly escape again. She would also assume new intidenties and change her name many times. He enlisted Ghost to help him. Soon Selenea fell in love with a sith lord named General Morse and they had lots of kids and the kids helped there parents battle Steve. There battles would last into the middle of The Dark Nebula War, where Taylor [ which is her current name to this day] surrunderd and made peace with Steve. Which allowed Steve to focus on more pressing matters. They even became friends, although General Morse and his children still hate Steve though. Making An Empire Squad At some point during the battles with the Sith, Steve made his own little empire named Steve's Empire. His 2nd in command was Master Ghostfire and the Imperal flagship was The Avenger. The War With Athan Nightmace At some point during Steve's battles with Taylor, Master Ghostfire became with a vampire named Athan Nightmace. Steve sensed something wrong about Athan. Steve kept a close eye on Athan and eventually, tensions were so high that it resulted into a war. Ghost was allinged with Steve but he was reluctant to help. Steve battled Athan on an Asteriod in the Outer Rim. Steve's forces defeated Athan's troops and Steve's forces almost managed to kill Athan in the process. Although Athan escpaed. There battle was on Amadeus's lot. Amadeus was helping Athan. Calo Katar was helping Athan. After many battles there Steve managed to destroy the outpost. Then Steve and Ghost dueled Athan and defeated him. Then The Avenger snuck up on Athan's crusier, boarded and it and destroyed it above Kamino. Steve, Ghost and a few of his allies, searched the remains of the ship for info. They found no useful information. The final battle was when Athan laied a trap for Steve. Steve and his allies went to Athan and executed all the members and seemingly killed Athan. This was The End Of The Master Steve- Athan Nightmace War. Battle Of Christophisis A few days later Steve was assinged to help defend Christphisis. Obi-Wan, Anakin, Steve and Gun went to the planet to battle its deadly blockade lead By Admiral Trench. However, Anakin attacked to soon and caused his ships to get badly damaged. Then Obi-Wan and Steve arrived. Steve talked to Obi-Wan about useing the Stealth Ship and they agreed to use it. Anakin and Admiral Yuleran went down to the surface and destroyed Trench. Obi-Wan then decided to attack, Steve with his squardon and attacked the Sepratist fighters while the crusiers smashed the blockade. Steve and his squadron atttacked and destroyed A Recusant Destroyer which allowed an opening for the Republic forces. Steve then went down to the surface and defended key Republic posts on Christophisis bu useing strategically placed turrents. After defending them Steve was then transferd to Crystal City to help out Obi-Wab and Anakin. After days of fighting The Republic couldn't hold off much longer untill they recived renforcements. However an young padawan came out and said that she was Ahsoka Tano and that she was assigned to Anakin Skywalker. Steve didn't know what to think of this but he kindly welcomed Ahsoka. Soon Whorm Loathsome used a shield to protect his forces. While Anakin and Ahsoka destroyed the generator, Obi-Wan and Steve defended the cannons. The Droids managed to easily overwhelm the clones but Steve and Obi-Wan managed to cut through them. Steve then lead a rocket launcher squad to take out some Tri Droids. After they took them out Steve noticed the shiled was gone. Steve then redevouzed with Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka at the city plaza. Master Yoda also arrived on the sence and orders Steve to mop up the remaning droids. After 3 days of fighting, the last of the droids were destroyed and Steve and his Legion headed back to Courasant while a garrison was staioned on the planet. Battle Of Teth After Jabba The Hutt's Son has been kidnaped, Anakin and Ahsoka went to rescue him. However they needed help to escape. Obi-Wan and Steve departed to Teth. While Obi-Wan went to the surface, Steve commanded the space battle, and after a fericous battle, they drove the Separatists away which allowed Anakin and Ahsoka to get saftetly to Tatoonie and return Jabba's Son. Sabatoge Of The Olanet Driod Factroy Steve and Gun lead a special division of Republic Special Forces to destroy a driod factroy on Olanet. They managed to destroy the factroy and access plans for the driod army with only minor casualities Battle Of Skor II After the successful sabtaoge at the planet Olanet, Steve was asked to accompany Mace Windu and Commander Cody to liberate the planet Skor II since the driod army has recently conquerd the planet. Steve and his legion agreed. The Republic managed to easily smash through the blockade and land on the surface quickly destroying the driod defenses. This was a astounding victory for The Republic. The locals built statues to honor The Republic soilders that fought in the battle to liberate there homeworld. Battle Of Jabiim Be Contuied Battle Of Thustra [ To Be Contuied] Battle of Bephour [ To Be Contuied] Battle Of Kamino [ To Be Contuied] Battle With The Malavaloence Shortly after the war with Athan Nightmace, General Grievous launched a seris of suprise attacks on the Republic Navy throughout the galaxy. After Anakin, Ahsoka and Plo Koon escaped Grievous's wrath at Abragado Rae, Anain put together a strike team that would destroy The Malavaloence. Steve, Gun, and a few of their best piolts voulnteerd. When they went over the plan they jumped to hyperspace came outside a nebula and went into a nebula that was actually Balmorra Run. Steve doged the neebray mantas and made it saftely outside the nebula, where Greivous's ship came out of hyperspace. Steve tookout several fighters, made it over the ion ray, and he managed to destroy several turrents. However they were taking casualities, Anakin then changed his mind and decided to attack The Starboard Ion Disc. Steve cleared the way for the bombers and lined up in attack postion. Steve launched a missle along with the other bombbers that destroyed both ion discs. Anakin thanked Steve and Gun for there efforts. Steve then flew back to the medical station to reful his starfighter, and he left for Courasant. Battle Of Saleucami [ To Be Contuied] Sky Battle Of Quell [ To Be Contuied] Battle Of Maridun [ To Be Contuied] Blue Shadow Virus Threat [ To Be Contuied] Battle Of Ryloth [ To Be Contuied] Battle Of Falleen [ To Be Contuied] Battle Of Bothauwi A few days after Steve arrived on Courasant, Steve recived an assingment to help out Anakin at Bothuwi. General Grievous has launches several attacks across the Inner, Mid and Outer rims in the past weeks and has won almost every single battle. Steve's strike force was right next to Anakin's and they discussed strategies. Anakin then suggested to place AT-TEs on the asteriods. Steve agreed to loan him his walkers. While Rex and Gun were unloading the walkers, Anakin and Steve preapred the fleet. General Grievous came out of hyperspace a few hours later and moved through the rings and both fleets began to fight. Anakin and Steve launched there starfighter squadrons and lead them into battle, however the vulture driods and crusier fire managed to cut through the fighters very easily. Anakin then told Steve and there squadrons to fall back and protect the cruisers from what vutle driods got through. As the Sepratists took 1 of Anakin's crusiers, Steve recomnded useing the At-TEs that were on the atseriods. Anakin orderd Rex and Gun to fire them. The AT-TEs took out Grievous's flagship but Grievous managed to escape. Anakin then chased after him. However a Driod starfighter aided General Grievous by shooting Anakin's wing that forced him to spin out of control and hit an asteriod. Steve lead a resuce team to rescue Anakin, but they could not find R2. Steve and his troops went back to Courasant for there next assingment. Battle of Feluceia Be Contuied Battle Of Dorin Be Contuied 2nd Battle of Geonosis [ To Be Contuied] A New Battle Group [ To Be Contuied Battle Of Malstare [ To Be Contuied] Zillo Beats Crisis [ To Be Contuied] Battle Of Sullust [ To Be Contuied] Battle of Iridonia [ To Be Contuied] The Dark Nebula War [ To Be Contuied] Category:Male Characters Category:Lifetime Members Category:Humans Category:Leader Category:Jedi Master Category:Jedi Leader